Mariposas en el estomago
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Kanao no sabía lo que era el amor. Así que no supo que fue esa sensación que sintió cuando Tanjiro le dijo esas palabras, pero sobre todo por la sonrisa que le dio.


Kanao no sabía lo que era el amor. Así que no supo que fue esa sensación que sintió cuando Tanjiro le dijo esas palabras, pero sobre todo por la sonrisa que le dio. Le había enviado un escalofrió en sus extremidades y provocó que su corazón se acelere. Sentía su rapidez como el fuerte viento que golpeaba su cara, pero no enfriaba sus mejillas.

No lo entendió y por lo tanto, pensó que la reacción involuntaria no tendría precedentes, pero lo tuvo. Al escuchar su nombre, al pensar en él, al oír su voz, pero principalmente verlo. Le provocaba esas sensaciones multiplicadas el triple. Por otro lado, en su vientre había un cosquilleo, una agitación como si aletearan cientos de mariposas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó gentilmente Tanjiro, el chico quien le ocasiona esas sensaciones. Y que luego de terminar una misión volvió a permanecer un tiempo en la finca hasta que sanen sus heridas.

Lanzó la moneda, dubitativa de responder o no. Aun no podía liberarse del todo de la moneda, a pesar de que con él, quería decir todo lo que sentía.

Pero, ¿Qué sentía?

Al descubrir su mano, vio que la moneda le permitía hablar.

—Si —dijo. Tanjiro la miró con atención, pero cuando pensó que eso es todo lo que diría y le iba a hacer más preguntas para no caer en ese silencio. Ella para su sorpresa continuó—. Pero, sintió una agitación en mi pecho cuando te veo.

Los ojos de Tanjiro se dilataron.

—También siento, como si algo revoloteara mariposas en mi estómago —prosiguió.

El joven se sentó a su lado, luego de escucharla hablar.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza—. Porque si te duele podes pedir ayuda médica—aconsejo sonriente.

Y ella, al ver su sonrisa, sintió como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Se tuvo que llevar una mano a su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te due...

No pudo terminar la frase que alguien gritando fuertemente su nombre y dejando una estela amarilla, lo arrastro lejos de la finca, más hacia los arbustos.

Era Zenitsu que lucía enfadado. Con mucha razón, esa conversación sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó no sabiendo el motivo de su acción.

—¿A TI QUE TE PASA? —Chilló histérico luego de escuchar casi toda su conversación por casualidad—. ¿QUE FUE ESA RESPUESTA? —cuestionó zarandeándolo—. ¡¿DE VERDAD QUE NO SABES QUE LE PASA?! —dijo dejando de tironearlo de acá para allá para posar sus ojos chispeantes en los ingenuos de él.

—¿Tú lo sabes?

—¡PUES CLARO QUE SI! —exclamó en un grito—. ¡ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI, IDIOTA! ¡NO HAY NINGUNA DUDA! —espetó—. ¡TE LO DIJO! ¡EL CORAZON, LAS MARIPOSAS! ¡Y SOLO LO SIENTE CUANDO TE VE! —exclamó, zarandeándolo nuevamente ante los celos que surgieron por la suerte que tenía—. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE TI Y NI SIQUIERA TE DISTE CUENTA! ¡QUE SUERTE, ELLA ES MUY LINDA!—repuso llevando sus manos a su cabeza, hastiado—. ¡CUANTO TE ODIO! —refutó envidioso de poseer tal ventura. Sin aguantarlo más, lo soltó y corrió lejos de allí para irse lamentarse solo en una esquina.

Tanjiro que había caído al suelo, se recostó en el suelo y se quedó casi media hora mirando el cielo, las nubes mientras trataba de descubrir la forma de su corazón.

¿Enamorada de mí?

Cuestionó nuevamente y estaba bien estar en duda. Después de todo, Zenitsu no era muy confiable en asuntos del amor. En fin, cuando lo conoció, una chica que se veía a leguas de distancia que no quería casarse con él. El chico refutaba lo contrario.

Así que debía estar equivocado. Kanao no estaba enamorada de él.

No, pero si lo estaba... ¿Él estaba enamorada de ella? Sin responder su propia pregunta, regresó donde estaba Kanao.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —preguntó Tanjiro, en el momento que sus ojos se posaron la vio colocar su mano sobre su corazón.

Al verla que iba a lanzar la moneda, la detuvo.

—Por favor, sin la moneda —espetó con la mano sobre su mano. Impidiendo que lo haga de esa manera porque quería que siguiera a su corazón, donde sea que la lleve, y un destino, quizás era él.

—Cuando te veo —respondió luego de un rato un poco largo—. Y e-es p-peor si me tocas —tartamudeó nerviosa, sintiendo el calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, al sentir su piel contra su piel.

De inmediato, Tanjiro alejó sus manos. Entretanto las palabras de Zenitsu se repetían en su mente, si es que el chico no estaba escondido en alguna parte, repitiéndoselas.

—Tú...—comenzó, avergonzándose de solo pensarlo. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso esta situación hipotética, porque ahora con lo dicho por Zenitsu, no podía dejar de mirarla.

"¡QUE SUERTE, ELLA ES MUY LINDA!"

_"Si, ella era muy linda"_ Al momento que confirmó aquello, sintió como su interior estaba en llamas, sus huesos quemaban. Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo la miró fijamente a los ojos y con seriedad, dejó salir la duda que hace poco se instalo en su pecho y le preguntó—: ¿Estas enamorada de mí?

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Y ella interiormente se preguntó si lo que sentía al final de cuentas era amor. No sabía que era el amor, pero quizás debía ser lo más parecido a esto, porque le gustaba estar a su lado, le gustaba su sonrisa, le gustaba su perseverancia... le gustaba él.

Le gustaba todo lo que conocía. Y quería conocer más de él.

_"Nuestro corazón se abre cuando ve la oportunidad. Seguro que un día Kanao se enamorara y cambiara"_

Recuerda las palabras de Kanae y comienza a tener todo sentido.

Tanjiro la estaba cambiando. Y ella quería cambiar.

Sin pensar en lanzar la moneda, musitó la respuesta. Justo en el instante, en que un viento azoto en su presencia, ocasionando que Tanjiro cerrara brevemente los ojos y cuando lo abrió, pudo oír la respuesta como ver lo que provoco la misma.

Fue un "si" que dijo con su rostro sumamente sonrojado. Y que le contagio al muchacho, quien se le puso las mejillas coloradas mientras su corazón latía un poco más veloz.

Sin dejarse de mirarse, Tanjiro sintió las mariposas en el estómago y las mariposas de Kanao aletearon con más fuerza.


End file.
